Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to a cycle of operation. The drum may be mounted within a tub positioned within a chassis having a front panel. Typically, the front panel and the tub have openings that are generally aligned and connected by a bellows that accommodates vibratory movement of the tub when the drum rotates. The front panel may be selectively closed by a door, which can include a window that protrudes inward towards the tub to effectively block laundry falling out of the rotating drum from the bellows so as to prevent the laundry from being lodged within the bellows and to protect the bellows from frictional erosion between the moving laundry and the bellows.